


Maker's Delight

by Wicked_Seraph



Series: Tricks and Treats (Halloween 2020 Drabbles) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Says "Love" Like Making the World's Most Expensive Cake For Your Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Seraph/pseuds/Wicked_Seraph
Summary: Stephanivien's eyes were bright with delight, wide smile smeared with chocolate. Before him was a seemingly unremarkable slice of chocolate cake -- unremarkable, of course, until someone asked what it was called.[A small drabble created as part of a request fill challenge.]
Relationships: Stephanivien de Haillenarte/Warrior of Light
Series: Tricks and Treats (Halloween 2020 Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Maker's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanyoqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyoqueer/gifts).



Stephanivien's eyes were bright with delight, wide smile smeared with chocolate. Before him was a seemingly unremarkable slice of chocolate cake -- unremarkable, of course, until someone asked what it was called.

Most simply called it "Halone's Delight" or "Maker's Delight," the original name something complex from the Old Tongue, barely remembered even by Sharlayan scholars. Some jokingly called it "Maker's Ruin," for even the most experienced culinarians would find themselves hard-pressed to make it due to the sheer rarity and expense of its ingredients.

Among them was a dragon's egg, obtained in autumn during the dragon mating season, when they were freshest. It wouldn't do to simply substitute multiple chicken eggs in their stead; those who had sampled an authentic serving versus a counterfeit asserted that there was a density to an authentic cake that no amount of chicken eggs or oils could hope to replicate.

Ishgardians, naturally, had spent a thousand years petrified of dragons; Maker's Delight was a delicacy that only the incredibly reckless or wealthy could hope to enjoy.

Hanyo was neither, he demurred. To obtain an egg was an easy feat, friendly with Vidolfnir as he was. To create the dish itself was, he found, not so much difficult as meticulous, as the cake required very specific ratios of ingredients prepared just so. There was almost something pleasantly ceremonial about it, and he couldn't help but wonder if part of the pleasure of eating it was knowing the care taken in its creation.

"Hanyo, this is incredible! Did you make this yourself?"

"I did," he replied, trying not to look sheepish. "I hope it's alright?"

A look of guilt flashed over Stephanivien's eyes. "You needn't have troubled yourself for my sake. But yes, this truly is marvelous! What is it?"

Hanyo smiled. "Oh, just a chocolate cake."


End file.
